User talk:Wickipphetiam
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Constance and the Runaway Ship page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there mare no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. ~~But even that wasn't enough to stop the spell from hitting Thomas.~~ ~~Thomas use his barriers to block out the song. So Wicki use a song so powerful to stop the love song.~~ ~~Wicki~~ Are we crazy? Living our lives through a lens Trapped in our white-picket fence Like ornaments So comfortable, we were living in a bubble, a bubble So comfortable, we cannot see the trouble, the trouble Are you lonely Up there in utopia? Where nothing will be enough? Happily numb So comfortable, we were in a bubble, a bubble So comfortable, we cannot see the trouble, the trouble (Aha) So put your rose-colored glasses on And party on Turn it up, it's your favorite song Dance, dance, dance to the disortion Turn it up, keep it on repeat Stumblin' around like a wasted zombie Yeah, we think were free Drink, this one's on me We're all chained to the rhythm To the rhythm To the rhythm Turn it up, it's your favorite song Dance, dance, dance to the distortion Turn it up, keep it on repeat Stumblin' around like a wasted zombie Yeah, we think we're free Drink, this one's on me We're all chained to the rhythm To the rhythm To the rhythm Are we tone deaf? Keep sweeping it under the mat Thought we could do better than that I hope we can So comfortable, we're living in a bubble, a bubble So comfortable, we cannot see the trouble, the trouble (Aha) So put (So put) your rose-colored glasses on And party on Turn it up, it's your favorite song Dance, dance, dance to the distortion Turn it up, keep it on repeat Stumbling around a wasted zombie Yeah, we think we're free Drink, this one's one me We're all chained to the rhythm To the rhythm To the rhythm Turn it up, it's your favorite song Dance, dance, dance to the distortion Turn it up, keep it on repeat Stumbling around like a wasted zombie Yeah, we think we're free Drink, this one's on me We're all chained to the rhythm To the rhythm To the rhythm ~~Thomas~~ It is my desire Break down the walls to connect, inspire Ay, up in your high place, liars Time is ticking for the empire The truth they feed is feeble As so many times before They greed over people They stumbling and fumbling And we're about to riot They woke up, they woke up the lions (Woo!) ~~Wicki~~ Turn it up, it's your favorite song Dance, dance, dance to the distortion Turn it up, keep it on repeat Stumbling around like a wasted zombie Yeah, we think we're free Drink, this one's on me We're all chained to the rhythm To the rhythm To the rhythm It goes on, and on, and on (It goes) (Turn it up) it goes on, and on, and on (It goes on and on and on and on) It goes on and on and on (on and on and on and on) It goes 'Cause we're all chained to the rhythm